A current detecting apparatus configured to detect an electric current flowing through a bass bar connected to a battery is mounted on vehicles such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles in many cases. As such a current detecting apparatus, a current detecting apparatus of a magnetic proportion system or a current detecting apparatus of a magnetic balance system may be employed.
The current detecting apparatus of the magnetic proportion system or the magnetic balance system includes, for example, a magnetic core and a magnetoelectric device as shown in JP-A-10-104279, JP-A-2006-166528 and JP-A-2009-58451. The magnetic core is a substantially ring-shaped magnetic substance having both ends opposing each other via a gap portion and formed continuously around the periphery of a hollow portion where the bass bar penetrates through. The hollow portion of the magnetic substance is a space (current detecting space) in which a detected current passes.
In the current detecting apparatus of the related art, the magnetic core has a structure in which substantially ring-shaped plural thin panel-shaped members formed of a magnetic material are laminated via an adhesive agent. The magnetic core having such a structure is referred to as a laminated type magnetic core, hereinafter.
The magnetoelectric device is an element arranged in the gap portion of the magnetic core, and configured to detect a magnetic flux varying in accordance with the electric current flowing through the bass bar arranged through the hollow portion and output a magnetic flux detection signal as an electric signal. As the magnetoelectric device, a Hall element is employed in general.